Saudade
by MadnessAndMe
Summary: My skies have always been black. As dark as night, as colorless as the nothing that I call my life. Then she came, and that's how everything changed. {AKA: My poor attempt at a love story}{Malistaire x Sylvia}{One-shot}


**Hello, readers.**

 **This idea has been circling inside my head for weeks now. As the summary says, it's a MalistairexSylvia (dunno the ship name) story. I've always thought that their love story was a tragedy, and I'm pretty sure that Malistaire wasn't really who we know him to be when Sylvia was still alive. So basically, this fanfic shows what Malistaire and Sylvia were like before she died and he became Wizard City's villainous Death professor. Take note that this fanfic takes place during Malistaire's teenage years.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **{saudade}**_

The sky was blue when I saw her first.

It was black when I saw her last.

I must be honest - it wasn't the first time I cried.

 _ **{my skies have always been black.**_

 _ **as dark as night, as colorless as the nothing that i call my life.**_

 ** _then she came, and that's how everything changed.}_**

I never believed in love. I always thought of it as a psychological process inside our heads, a mere emotion, something I'm not so good at conveying.

Compared to my enthusiastic other half, I was always the indifferent one, the guy who didn't care. A person could fall down from the sky in front of me and I wouldn't bat an eye.

In other words, I was emotionless. Dull. Empty.

Love? I thought it was an emotion I could never feel.

I was wrong.

 **{ _one day, she approached me, and my dull world was suddenly filled with color}_**

 _Vitale._

Her surname meant life.

We were complete opposites. Life and death, light and dark, dull and colorful. I always thought that we would never get along.

Life and death. They don't mix well.

I was wrong.

 _ **{they say that opposites attract.**_

 _ **they were right.**_

 ** _she was the light to my darkness._**

 ** _she filled my empty life.}_**

* * *

 _"Hey, Mal,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Why do the heavens cry?"_

 _"What heavens?"_

 _"The sky, Mal. Why do you think they cry?"_

 _"They're...crying?"_

 _She laughed. She always does._

 _"For once, Malistaire Drake, widen your imagination!"_

 _I didn't reply back. I was too busy wondering what she meant about the crying sky._

 _Rain. She was talking about the rain._

 _Sylvia chuckled. "Mal, why do the heavens cry?" she asked again._

 _I wondered if she already knew the answer, that she was only testing me and my small 'imagination'._

 _But I knew her too well to doubt her actions. Sylvia was an eternally cheerful person. She smiles even in the darkest of days. It's like she doesn't know what sadness is._

 _I was, of course, the opposite. I definitely knew what sadness was._

 _"It's because..." I tried to think of a plausible answer, something that would impress Sylvia even if she might already know the right answer. "It's because, somewhere out there, someone is crying. Yeah, that's it."_

 _Sylvia raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face. She laughed again, her voice like tinkling bells to my ears._

 _"You, Malistaire Drake, are idiosyncratic."_

 _Idiosyncratic. I don't know what it means. Maybe something related to idiots, but I didn't care._

 _For the first time that day, I smiled. Sylvia has this weird talent of making people smile. She always manages to do it to me._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I know."_

* * *

 _ **{saudade...**_

 _ **what does it mean?}**_

I am a Necromancer. A death wizard. It's natural for me to sense if someone is going to die.

When she first coughed, I didn't mind it. I thought that it was just an itchy feeling in her throat. I thought that it would soon go away.

It didn't.

Sylvia was bedridden a few days later. It happened so fast. Her condition quickly worsened.

Who knew that a simple cold could prove to be so fatal?

There weren't that many doctors in the whole Spiral. The few who were weren't even that good at healing people. The best of them couldn't cure my wife's sickness. I didn't know why they couldn't.

One week. It took one week for the cold to take away her life.

* * *

 _"Mal, don't cry."_

 _I was at her bedside, clutching her cold hands. Looking out the window, all I could see was rain. Heavy. Loud._

 _The heavens were crying. Just like I was._

 _I remembered the conversation that we had 20 years ago. Just the two of us, looking out of the window, staring at the rain. She had asked me why the heavens were crying._

 _"It's because, somewhere out there, someone is crying."_

 _I didn't know how right I was._

 _"Sylvia..."_

 _She was dying, and I couldn't do anything._

 _"Mal, don't cry." she said again, her grip on my hands weakening. "Please, don't..."_

 _"Sylvia," I tried to hold back my tears. "Sylvia, I love you."_

 _She smiled. Even in her near deathbed, she was smiling. She always does._

 _"Mal, why are the heavens crying?"_

 _I tried to choke back my sobs, but I couldn't._

 _"Because...because..." I couldn't answer the question._

 _"Because you're crying," she finished it for me. "So please, Mal, don't cry...I want to see the sun...one last time..."_

 _I wiped away my tears. The rain weakened. For the first time that day, I smiled. She wanted me to smile._

 _"Mal..." she called out, sunlight touching her cold cheeks. "Mal, I...love you..."_

 _"I..." I choked back a sob. "I love you, too."  
_

 _I held back my tears. I felt her life slipping away. Her eyes closed, her hands felt heavy. She wasn't moving anymore._

 _Even in death, she was smiling._

* * *

 ** _{saudade: the feeling of longing for someone you love and is lost}_**

* * *

 **Hello, readers! MadnessAndMe here! *dodges a barrage of tomatoes***

 **Okay! Yes, I know! I'm sorry for deleting the prologue of Beneath this Broken Sky. I just felt that it wasn't ready to be published yet and it's stupid of me for publishing it too early. So...I guess I'll need to reconcile with you guys through this one-shot? Hehehe...? Okay, enough with this. I'm truly sorry for deleting the prologue. Or any of my previous stories, for that matter. I'm a horrible writer, I truly am.**

 **So, after that apology note, let's talk about this one-shot. Yup, it's a MalistairexSylvia one-shot. Yup, the drama I put in there is intentional. And yup, it's my first attempt at writing a romance story, so forgive me if it's really horrible.**

 **I'm planning to make this a story, though, but first I need the approval of you guys. If you want this to become a chapter-by-chapter story, feel free to say it in the reviews section. In fact, feel free to type your opinion of this one-shot. Was it bad? Good? Good-bad? Bad-good? Please, do tell me, I want to know your opinions.**

 **R &R! **

\- **MadnessAndMe**


End file.
